An electronic device can measure a location through a method, such as a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) or a network location provider (NLP). For example, when an application (for example, map application or a game application) requires location information, the electronic device may measure a location of the electronic device by using at least one method of the GNSS and the NLP.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.